kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Stymphalian ID.27/Panic "How-do-I-clear-this?" guide. Winter 2017 event.
Intro Guide. For newer human. Short. Help event. 1 place. Right: worst case cost for event. Map 0 - Equipment setup and other info The equipment setup part of each map will be refering to here. *'BB+CA': Standard equipment: Gun-Gun-Seaplane-Wildcard **The Wildcard can be a radar, green shell, red shell, machine guns or night battle equipment. Usually will be radar or Red shell. **In the case of BBV/CAV, the seaplane will of course be a bomber, and the wildcard can be another seaplane bomber. **Support expedition: Gun-Gun-Radar-Radar *'CL': **ASW: Sonar-Sonar-Depth Charge **Surface: Gun-Gun-Wildcard ***the wildcard can be seaplane, Star_Shell or radar. *'DD': **ASW: Sonar-Sonar-Depth Charge **AACI: 10cm_Twin_High-angle_Gun_Mount_+_Anti-Aircraft_Fire_Director x2-Air Radar **Torpedos Cut-in: Torp-Torp-Wildcard ***the wildcard can be another torpedo, Star_Shell, Searchlight or Skilled_Lookout **Transport: 3x Drum_Canister_(Transport_Use) in TP phase. or3x Daihatsu_Landing_Craft instead if possible it's a ship that's capable. **Day battle: Gun-Gun-Wildcard ***Wildcard: radar, machine gun, torpedos. **Support expedition: Radar-Radar-Radar *'CV': **As a rule, enough fighters to gain AS/AS+ then fill the remaining slots with bombers. **Support expedition: 2 bomber + 2 radar, bomber on biggest slots. Support expedition comp: 2 DD - 2 BB - 2 CV. Cost roundly 300 fuel and 400 ammo per run per support fleet. Map 1 - Sub festival Fleet: BB (any) - 1 CL - 2 DD - 2 more of any CL and DD (Example: BB 2CL 3DD) Route: F-I-K-M or F-J-L-M. F and M are sub fleet. Going top route (I-K) will have 2 surface battles while bottom route (J-L) will have 1 surface battle and 1 more sub fleet. Referred route: bottom. Equipment: *BB: Standard setup. *CL+DD: ASW Estimated resource cost per run: 156 fuel, 174 ammo (50 baux at worst RNG possible). Plus any repair cost and support expeditions. Map 2 - Single Transport+HP Fleet: 2 DD - 2 CA(V) - 2 CV. a CLT ( ) can replace one of the CA(V). Route: G-I-K-O-(N)-Boss G, K and N are surface battle. O is air raid. Node N can be skipped by using at least 3 historical ship (if you are going easy, 4 will be needed in higher difficulty) These ships are: * CA: , * CLT: * CL: , * DD: , , , LBAS: 4x bombers on TP phase, 3x bomber + 1 fighter with 5 range on HP phase (Reppuu are recommended). Send them all to boss. Equipment: *TP **CA(V): Standard setup. On CAV, replance Seaplane Bomber for Drum_Canister_(Transport_Use) as you see fit during TP phase. **CLT: Kouhyouteki + any other 2. **DD: Transport setup. **CV: full bombers for TP phase. *HP **CA(V): same as TP phase, just remove Drum_Canister_(Transport_Use) if you did use them. **CLT: same as TP phase. **DD: Torp cutin. **CV: Just enough fighter for AS and bombers on remaining slots. Estimated resource cost per run:198 fuel, 218 ammo, roundly 200 baux on TP and 250 baux on HP. Plus any repair cost and support expeditions. Map 3 - Combined Transport+HP The event page said that there are 3 phase, I says it's 2: Transport fleet and Surface fleet. Transport Fleet Main fleet: 4 DD + 2 of any DD/CL/CAV/ AV version of Chitose and Chiyoda. CAV are best in slot, Chitose/Chiyoda as AV is just as good for people with more limited option (bring no more than 1 AV), more CL/DD are fine. Escort fleet: CL - 3 DD -2 CA. If lacking CA, bring more CL and DD. "Phase 1": Route: Choice, you need to go to node B, C and E one time each. All node will be surface battle. Node F have BB and node G have CVL. Note: if your girl are taiha and the node immediate after will be either B, C or E, it's safe to advance. LBAS: 4x long range bombers on both base. Send 1 base to node K and the other to node F or G depend on where you are going. Equipment: *Main fleet: **DD: transport setup. **CAV: standard setup. Or Drums-Drums-Bomber-Bomber **CL: same as DD. **AV(if used): full bombers. *Escort fleet: **DD: day battle setup. 1 with AACI if possible. **CL: surface setup with seaplane or radar as wildcard. **CA: standard setup with either radar or machine gun as wildcard. "Phase 2": Route: K-Q-T. All surface battle. Q might have enemy CLT if playing in hard. T will have combined fleet. You only need A rank at T, which equal to 8 ship sunk. When enough enemy ship sunk, night battle are only necessary when either of their fleet are fully sunk. LBAS: the setup are unchanged. 1 base go to boss, the other either split between K and Q, split between Q and boss, or focus on Q. Not using on boss are to ensure you reach boss node, our objective. Equipment: unchanged from phase 1. Surface Fleet Main fleet: 4 BB - 2 CVL. If you don't have enough CVL, 1 CV 1 CA(V) can be a replacement. If you don't have enough BB, replace the missing one with CA. Escort fleet: CL - 2 DD - 3 XX. XX could be any combination of more DD, up to 2 CA, 2 FBB, 3 CLT. (Or you can just use the same escort with the first 2 phase). Route: P-S-W. All surface battle with 2x BB on S. LBAS: unchanged from phase 2. All to boss. Equipment: *BB: Standard setup with AP shell as wildcard. *CVL: enough fighter for AS, then bomber on the rest. *CL: surface setup with Star_Shell. *DD: Torp cut in. *CA: Standard setup with Searchlight on one of them. Estimated resource cost per run: 192 fuel, 264 ammo, 100 baux on phase 2. 390 fuel, 588 ammo, 200 baux on phase 3. Plus any repair cost and support expeditions. Map 4 - Installation Raid Fleet: 1/2 CAV - 3/4 CV - SS Route: A-B-C-E-H-I B and E are air nodes. The rest are surface battle. Node C have a dangerous CVL. LBAS: full bomber on 2 bases, 3 fighter and Saiun on the third, set the third as air defense. 1 attack on node C and 3 on boss. Equipment: *CAV: Gun-Gun-WG42_(Wurfgerät_42)-Type_3_Shell. If WG42_(Wurfgerät_42) is unavailable use a seaplane. *CV: Enough fighter for AS at C, then load the remaining slots with torpedos bombers. *SS: Torps-Emergency_Repair_Personnel There are no other place to use this anyway. Estimated resource cost per run: 325 fuel, 276 ammo, 400 baux. Plus any repair cost and support expeditions. Map 5 - Final Destination Fleet: *CTF: use for both phase **Main fleet: 1/2 BB(V) - 4 CV - 0/1 CA (Maya) **Escort fleet: 1 CL - 2 DD - 3 XX. The wildcard can be chosen from ***1 FBB for shelling power and protection. ***1-2 CA for even more shelling power (prioritize for bonus against boss) ***Up to 3 CLT for preemptive strike. (prioritize then ) *STF: use for phase 2 **Main fleet: 3/4 BB(V) - 2 CVL - 0/1 CA (Maya) **Escort fleet: 1 CL - 2 DD - 3 XX. The wildcard can be chosen from ***1 FBB for shelling power and protection. ***1-2 CA for even more shelling power (prioritize for bonus against boss) ***Up to 3 CLT for preemptive strike. (prioritize then ) * Route: 1st phase: D-G-L-M-R. Node L is an air node, M have a dangerous CV enemy. 2nd phase: F-N-O-T with CTF start at E and STF start at B-C. LBAS: 1 base with same air defense in E-4, the other 2 with full longrange bomber. All to the boss you are fighting. Equipment: Category:Blog posts